What Matchmaking Could Lead To
by snow-maiden13
Summary: Sasuke wants a simple life on a school with simple girls.It just doesn't turn out that way.Sakura is a simple girl who wants to stop being a geek like her family.Everything changes because of Itachi,but what if Sakura doesn't like Sasuke and likes Itachi?
1. Chaotic School

**What Matchmaking Could Lead To…**

_Will a guy adored by all women in their campus fall for a geek?_

_Well, that RARELY happens…_

**--------------------------------------****_  
_**

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto. Everyone knows that. I'm back… and this fic is dedicated to Ayuka, who has been reviewing and yearning for yet another weird SasuSaku fic by me. Exams are over… so I'm here with sweet revenge…_

**Chapter One: Chaotic School**

**-------------------------------------- **

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_I heard them again. Yells. Yes, yells, you've read it right. And as far as I'm concered, this new school year will not be the best again._

_That's always._

_I hate them when they scream like that. How can I study in these weird conditions? How can I achieve what my aniki has now?_

_Oh, man. They're here now. I better run…_

"Oh, where's Uchiha-kun?" a girl asked. "I thought he's going to be in this class?"

"We better find him now."

"Right."

Sasuke peered from where he's hiding. He knew he had no other option than to take the risk to enter the cleaning tools' closet. Though it's filled with mops and the stinky floor wax smell, he wants it better than those girls swooning around him.

He came out shortly after they left. He's going to his class for today, and it's the creative writing class again. He sure wants it to be his PE class since he loves sports, but again. Second thought. The girls are surely there.

On his way to his class, he saw a girl in pink pigtails, carefully picking up her things. The school bullies sure have done this. They detest geeks around the school. And Sasuke knows her. She came from his previous class, and she's the brightest student of their batch. She came from a well known family of national scientists, and they are not in the same class now. However, she's so silent and bottled up as he is, and they don't have the chance to talk to each other.

She doesn't look as geeky as she really is. Her emerald eyes show kindness and sincerity, and all the goodness in her heart pours through it. he knows that she needed someone to be her friend rather than those acting geeks of the science club. After watching her from afar, he decided to give her a hand.

Sakura watched him wearily, as he took some of her notebooks and her usual stuff. Though she has no glasses this day, she could tell it was the girl-sought guy. Uchiha Itachi's little brother. For sure, she knows Uchiha Itachi. She is hell-bent in meeting him, for he graduated gaining inter-school quiz bee awards and the entire 1st place in all subjects he took.

_Uchiha Sasuke is way different from him. He excels in sports, and has average grades. He is quiet and not as sociable as Itachi. He seems to dislike girls but…_

"Is that all that you dropped?" he asked.

"Thank you," Sakura muttered. "yes, that's everything."

She bowed down and continued her walk to her next class. Sasuke was quite surprised on how a girl like her acts.

"If only all girls could be you." He muttered.

**--------------------------------------**

"I'm home."

Itachi, however, still had to complete his project for physiology class, and so there he was, making adjustments to the body water balance module, when the front door slamming and a familiar set of footsteps bounding upstairs distracted him.

_Here he comes…_

"Aniki!" said Sasuke as he burst into Itachi's room. "Can you talk, or are you busy?"

"I'm busy," said Itachi as he saved the changes to his project on the disk drive and scribbled down a few notes. "But I can spare you a few minutes as always."

"Good." Sasuke plopped down on his brother's bed. "I've got problems."

"Oh? What kind of problems?"

"Girl problems."

"Really?" Itachi turned around to face his brother. "That's a little surprising, I thought you said girls liked you…"

"Girls like _me,_ all right… I just don't like _them._ Uh… that's not what I mean. What I mean, what I mean by that is, well… uh…"

"Oh, did your girl classmates and pals bug you again?"

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed. "Why can't girls act _normal_ around me? Why do they have to go all… well, _over-romantic_ when I'm around?"

His brother smiled. "Well, you _are_ quite a handsome guy, and you're pretty good at sports. And you're stylish."

"So? That doesn't make me a teen idol."

"Actually, to them it really and truly does. It was the same way with me."

Sasuke looked at him in mild surprise. "How'd you deal with it?"

"I just smiled and said no a lot. They still loved me, and wanted to be with me, for it anyway." Then Itachi smiled even wider. "You need my help?"

"No thanks, aniki. I guess you'd just teach me math again."

"It's not educational when you mean that. What help I can give you is for you to focus on something else than school." Itachi said.

"And what's that?"

"I'm afraid that's the kind you're most likely to find in high school," Itachi replied.

"Why?"

"Why? Because a lot of guys your age _like_ girls to glomp all over them. Makes them feel important."

"Well, I used to be that way, but I'm not one of them anymore, and I'm sick of it." Sasuke pouted and stretched out full length on Itachi's bed.

"I could fix you up."

Sasuke did a double take. "What?"

"I _said,_ I could fix you up. Set you up on a date," said Itachi.

"I've never had to be set up on a date before," Sasuke cried, scowling.

"Why are you so bothered about it?"

"Because only losers need people to fix them up! And I'm not a loser."

"But you were just saying you wanted a different kind of girl, right? One who didn't treat you like a… teen idol'?"

Sasuke blinked. "Well… uh, yeah…"

"And when you want to pick and choose the type of girl, I'm sorry, but a lot of times that means _fixing you up_," Itachi murmured with a smirk.

"Well… uh, I guess you're right, Aniki." Sasuke gave up.

_Let's just see what my bright and pro aniki can do about it. If it fails, God… let me quit high school now…_

**--------------------------------------**

That was short, but that starts the ball rolling...

**To be continued…**

**つづく。。。**


	2. One Makeover

**What Matchmaking Could Lead To…**

_Will a guy adored by all women in their campus fall for a geek?_

_Well, that RARELY happens…_

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto. Everyone knows that. However, I own this NEW fic._**

**Bear in mind that this centers on SasuSaku. Other pairings will be on my OTHER fic… to be released on or before this fic ends. Thank you.**

**----------------------------------------**

**just wanna plug my NEW Naruto ficlet. It's entitled "Ferris Wheel of Memories". please read it…**

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: _One make-over_**

The sun shone on the windows as Sasuke continued to ignore the loud sound of his alarm clock. He pressed onto his pillow so that he cannot hear the annoying sound. However, it did not work that way. He was too lazy to get up.

"Now, now, wake up or else I'll shower you with hot boiling water." Itachi threatened him. "Get up,"

Sasuke, with his blurred vision sat up for a while in his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he could now clearly see his brother's amusing and grinning face.

"What's with you this morning?"

"I found a prospect." Itachi murmured seriously.

"Prospect?" that word made him awake. "About what? You're selling something?"

"Nah." Itachi opened the curtains and the sunlight entered the room. "Don't tell me you have a sort of memory loss?"

"No. I remember." Sasuke recalled about last night's talk.

"Good."

"But how?" Sasuke asked. "I mean, how and where did you find a prospect that quick?"

"You don't know your brother well, are you?"

"Just answer me."

"Just meet her." Itachi ended. "Now get your butt off your bed and fix yourself. You'll be late in your class."

"Yeah, right."

**-----------------------------------------**

Sasuke thanked their driver for another ride to school. As their family car swiftly moved back to their mansion, he recalled what Itachi was talking about his prospect.

_"She has all the characteristics you wanted. Levelheaded, definitely not sappy, and… I should say that a girl embodiment of your very own aniki." Itachi mentioned. "I hope you'll like her. She's about your age."_

_"Can I know her name now?"_

_"Not yet. I don't wanna spoil your blind date."_

_"You mean I know her already?" Sasuke almost yelled._

_"Yup."_

This made him very nervous. He seems not to know a girl of these characteristics. He scanned the campus for him to find somebody. Somebody who is levelheaded enough for him to comply with.

Not until he saw Haruno Sakura in her favorite spot.

She was sitting under the old cherry tree, reading another thick book. No, it wasn't a thick book. It was a comic book manga. Sasuke run his hand towards his jet-black hair and eyed on the reading material she's holding carefully. It was really a manga.

"What's that volume you're reading?" he suddenly asked.

"Uchiha!" she yelled frantically, bring down her book. "What are you doing here?"

"You caught my attention."

She was rather flushed by his words.

"Silly, I won't believe you. You came here for me to answer some math problems?" She said continuously.

"No way. I'm not that kind of person." He shrugged. "Does everyone do that?"

"Ah, yeah. I mean, everyone, including our teachers sometimes." She said.

"How about that, aren't you gonna melt?"

"Melt?" her eyebrow arched.

"Nothing." He said and sighed. "I get it. You're more into books than guys."

"Apparently yes, but half… no." she said.

"I just can't imagine your standards." Sasuke muttered. "You're not in your pigtails right now."

"You noticed that?"

"Why yes, what's wrong with that?" he asked. "I usually see you in pigtails."

"You surely have a keen eyesight."

"But I have no keen eyesight for math problems."

"Let me help you if you want. Of no charge,"

"You ask for payment?"

"They want to." She shrugged.

"I'm broke, you see." He pulled out his pockets to show her he has nothing.

"Silly." She chuckled, loud enough for him to hear. Her cute voice distracted his sanity… as if she was someone else.

Someone attractive. Some girl with an attitude.

"Hey, silly." She muttered.

"I'm not that silly you know. At least I can cope up with lit class."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I topped the exams last time. Only in our class. I cannot beat you, of course."

"You know what; you are really different from what I expect of you."

"Me too. I feel the same about you." He smiled. "Honestly, I think we can be good friends."

"Yeah. Whatever." She smiled back at him.

"I like it when you smile." He whispered; unfortunately, she didn't hear it.

**-----------------------------------------**

Time for gym class again.

_No way,_

"Ahhhhhhh! It hurt!" a girl yelled. "Uchiha-kun, please help me!"

"I'm busy." He concentrated himself on the ring. He was preparing for a 3-point shot.

"Let me give you a---" Sakura offered her help but…

"Go away, you geek!" it was Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke's number one fanatic, dusting herself. "I can manage,"

"I thought it hurt so much." She replied.

"Hah!" Ino yelled. "Don't you ever show yourself as a nice girl in front of _my_ Sasuke."

"Your? Are you two just married or you're just hallucinating?" Sakura defended herself.

Sasuke pasted a grin on his face. _This is getting better…_ he thought. _She's not the nerdiest of the nerds and definitely not the geekiest of the geeks._

He took interest in watching the girls babble. He set one of his murderous grins, and that set them on fire. Red-hot color flamed in Sakura's cheeks because of embarrassment.

"I shouldn't have said that." She bit her lower lip. She bowed down and said her apologies.

"You must learn to protect yourself sometimes, 'y know." Sasuke advised. "It's bad to see others treat you badly as if you do not have rights."

"You've got a point there, buddy." She said and left. She touched her cheeks. "I can't believe I just did that."

She was a bit proud of herself. "I thought this smart-ass Yamanaka is so good."

She smiled in her contentment. "And now at least I know how to confront girls."

As soon as her last class ended, she heard a yell from the school gates. It is her great butler, calling out her name. There was something important that she needs to go to.

"Seb, what is it now that my parents want me? Commit suicide? No way!"

"Young miss, it's not a form of suicide to go to a blind date."

"NO."

"You'll surely have fun. Your brother said that it was Uchiha Itachi, the science and math whiz who wanted you to go."

"Itachi!" her eyes turned hearts suddenly. "Oh my!"

"It's your chance, young miss. If you don't want it, we can cancel and---"

"No Seb. I'll go." She smiled happily. "I cannot wait!"

Her butler grinned to himself. "I better tell your mother immediately. She's sending you to a nice parlor for one make-over."

"Great. I would love that. I'll remove my geeky image from now on." She muttered, blushing at the thought of Uchiha Itachi.

_This is going to be a long night…_

**----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	3. Table For Two: The Unexpected

**What Matchmaking Could Lead To…**

_Will a guy adored by all women in their campus fall for a geek?_

_Well, that RARELY happens…_

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto. Everyone knows that. However, I own this NEW fic._**

**----------------------------------------**

**Just want to plug my NEW Naruto ficlet. It's entitled "Ferris Wheel of Memories". please read it… I'll add something in case I want to… it depends on how people like it.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: **_Table for two: The Unexpected_

**----------------------------------------**

"How do I look?"

The question lingered in Sakura's mind. She's so nervous and butterflies are on her stomach. She'd love to see Uchiha Itachi once and for all, for he's her idol and crush.

_Can't wait any longer…_ she thought as she got inside their car to go to the restaurant where she's supposed to meet him.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked Sasuke, who was taking his last glance on the mirror.

"Aye," he answered, pulling his tie to loosen it. "I'm not getting into this. Once that the girl I date melt down like an ice cube, I wouldn't agree to you anymore. Remember that, my dearest brother."

"I swear it wouldn't. Besides, it won't take all of your time. Mom advised me to watch after you as well. Don't you worry too much." He smiled at him. "Remember to smile, my otouto."

"Yeah."

The doors swung open as Sasuke entered the fine dining restaurant. He was surprised that it was a cozy place to be in, and was thankful that she hasn't arrived yet.

She. He has no idea who the girl is, not a single clue about her personality. He just prayed to himself that nothing should go wrong. As the mellow music from the piano played, Itachi watched his nervous younger brother.

"My brother is a simple kid, you know." He was talking to a person beside him. "he is not the type of kid who likes the female attention."

"Well my cousin is not that nerdy at all." A guy with white eyes told Itachi, "he'll learn to like her. I swear to you that, my friend."

"Thanks for introducing her, Neji. You're really responsible." He replied, smiling.

"Of course," his friend answered, "you are the one responsible for me meeting my girl now."

"Yeah, whatever…" Itachi said. "let's just watch…"

**----------------------------------------**

"Here we are now, young miss." The butler opened the door of the car for Sakura. She looked at the restaurant in front of her.

"God, this is sure nice!" she exclaimed, breathing deeply. _Okay, Sakura, this is it._ she walked gracefully towards the door. Sasuke failed to notice her for he's busy looking at the window.

"Table no. 13? Your date is already waiting, miss." The waitress informed her, as she pointed towards a guy with black hair. Sakura looks around, but cannot even feel Itachi's presence.

"Thanks," she muttered. _Where is he?_

She sighed. _Yeah, Neji, you'll going to pay for this!_ She stomped her foot and reached the said table.

There she found the most famous guy at her school, seated on that table.

_Yeah._

None other than her crush's younger bro.

She felt frozen inside.

He was staring at space, and he seems preoccupied with some deep thought. She found him rather cute in his outfit. He seems simple and gentle to her, that's why she likes him too.

_It's not bad after all._ She said, _I hope Ino catches up both together…_

"Hi, Uchiha!" she greeted casually. She smiled at him, unaware on how he'll respond to her.

Sasuke was jaw-dropped, his eyes staring at the girl in front of him.

_I know that voice!_ He thought deeply…

"Haruno?"

"Hey," she said. "I'm so glad to see you here…"

Sasuke became as frozen as an iceberg. _What's she doing in here? _He tried to look around for Itachi. _Don't tell me that she's---_

"At first I felt scared about this blind date," Sakura began, "but when I found out it was you, I felt relieved."

Color rose up to his cheeks. He didn't expect a comment like that from a class genius.

_C'mon, Sasuke! Say something!_

"Uh… I… felt… the same way too…" he staggered.

"That's great!" she answered. "It's a bit awkward if we remain to call each other by our last names,"

"I agree,"

"Let's call each other by first names. Is that fine with you, Sasuke?" she asked.

_Sasuke… _he thought, "Not bad, Sakura…"

"I guess we'll be enjoying each other's company tonight."

"Yeah."

_I hope Itachi will come._ Sakura prayed to herself. _Or else I won't be fulfilled this night…_

**----------------------------------------**

"Uhm, Sasuke? Won't you mind if I ask you something?" Sakura asked after they've eaten dinner.

"Sure, anything, as long as it's not a riddle…" Sasuke said frankly, and it made Sakura laugh.

"Oh, it's not a riddle…" she began. "how about talking about your brother?"

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "what about my aniki?"

"Are you close to each other?"

"Yeah. Really, really close." He answered. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing… what does he like doing?"

"Studying of course," he answered. "I cannot tell exactly if he does sports, but I can say that he is somewhat like you."

"Me?" Sakura blushed. _Wow…_

"He's a study hard and he's quite stubborn at times. He's willing to help me whenever I am in trouble." He blushed at the thought of the blind date. "And---"

"And?"

"He hates singing," Sasuke grinned. "I beat him up on videokes."

"About his favorite color?"

"He likes red so much. Once, he tried wearing red contacts."

"That's so weird."

"You bet."

"How about food?"

"He prefers spicy food than salty food. That's what we have in common."

"Umm, book he likes to read?"

"Usually Hardy Boys. He has a full collection of that. He also reads Nancy Drew books."

"That's great! I love Nancy Drew!"

"He'll be pleased to meet you, I think."

"You think so? Can I meet him?"

"Yeah. He'll be picking me up later."

"Great!"

Sasuke smiled a bit. He's happy that she's happy, however, the girl seems more interested to Itachi, the genius of all geniuses and the campus matinee, and of course he's expected this to happen. Not all girls like him. That's for sure, but… all girls like Itachi. In addition, his parents are all proud of him.

He sighed, trying to drink the last of the cider.

_Life's always unfair._

**----------------------------------------**

Itachi was smiling to his contentment. It's another of his successful matchmaking. Sasuke on the other hand was glad that he survived 2 hours of chat about his beloved brother. Sakura decided to exit for a while, to _retouch_ and to be pretty in front of his aniki. He just wished that he comes late at night so that he'll have more time with Haruno Sakura. Now, he was sure of it. She is his dream girl.

But what can he do if she does not want him?

As soon as she returned, he knew that she grew more beautiful and blooming to a man's sight. Her smile is priceless, and the joy she brought him is valuable. Although the pain searing in his heart can never be replaced by that, he just kept it to himself.

"How do I look, Sasuke?"

"Very… beautiful," he complimented. "M-my aniki should like you,"

_I hate that to happen._

"Thanks!"

"Good evening, my brother." Itachi was standing behind Sakura. And Sasuke can't help but gasp a little.

"… and Miss Haruno…"

**----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	4. Three Roses

**What Matchmaking Could Lead To…**

_Will a guy adored by all women in their campus fall for a geek?_

_Well, that RARELY happens…_

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto. Everyone knows that. However, I own this NEW fic._**

**----------------------------------------**

Just want to plug my NEW Naruto ficlet. It's entitled "Ferris Wheel of Memories". please read it… I'll add something in case I want to… it depends on how people like it.

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: _Three Roses_**

**----------------------------------------**

Itachi was smiling at them. And it is quite obvious that Sakura blushed when she saw him.

"Having a good time?" he asked. "I caught you two laughing a while ago."

"Definitely." Sasuke answered. "Umm… will you excuse me for a while?"

Sakura gave him a nervous and happy look. He smiled shyly, as he beckoned the girl to come closer to Itachi.

"Sure." Itachi agreed, "Take a seat, Ms. Haruno."

"Okay…" she muttered, trying to hide her blushing face. She felt relieved as soon as she found out that he's smiling at her.

"So how is my brother?"

She shot a glance at Sasuke before she said something.

"He's pretty fine, and a good conversationalist." She answered truthfully. "The truth is, I think I like him. He's such a gentle man, with all that things he told me."

"That's great. Neji had promised me that,"

"I see… you're close friends with my cousin." She smiled shyly at him.

"Neji had been a good friend of mine since we're young."

"That's what he told me about you as well." Sakura knew she was really blushing.

"I hope you'd go out with my brother the next time."

"I'd be glad to."

"Where's he by the way?" Itachi looked around. "Oh, Ms. Haruno. It was so nice I had the chance to talk to you. Thank you for going out with my brother."

"Y-yeah… it's my pleasure…"

"I'll call him up to leave the both of you. He shall take you back home."

"Alright."

"Sasuke!" Itachi called, looking around the place.

**----------------------------------------**

Sasuke looked back, and was surprised to see it was his brother. "Hi, Aniki."

"What's that low, unenergetic tone all about?" he asked curiously. He never saw him like this before, except when their parents scolded him about his average grades.

"My date doesn't like me at all." He answered as he shrugged. "I better go home now."

"That's a rude thing to decide on!" Itachi whispered. "It's a protocol to bring your date home. Besides, she told me that you're a great person."

"You're only saying that because you are my Aniki."

"Of course not! If she doesn't want you, why would she spend 3 hours with you?"

"That's a point. Because you do not know what we're talking of. However, I know the guy she---"

"Shh… don't keep her waiting. We'll talk about it later, okay? Meanwhile, you take her home. Here are the keys." He gave him the car keys. "I sent our other driver home to make sure that it's only between you two."

"Where have you been, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking around. "It's good that you didn't see me fumbling like that! Thanks,"

"Thanks for what?"

"First, for being my date and being so nice to me. Second, for introducing your brother…" she said. "And third…"

He looked at the pretty girl in front of him, whose cheeks are fuming red.

"… for telling a lot of things about him…"

"That's terribly nothing."

"I'll make up for that. Why don't I treat you this Monday? We can eat along the streets while walking… this time, let me tell something about myself,"

"Sounds a great idea you have there." Sasuke finally smiled.

"Great! You smiled already… I thought you're bored with me…" Sakura said honestly.

"Was I scowling all the way?" he touched his cheek.

"I like it when you smile like that… no wonder you're the campus catch!"

"Stop teasing me," Sasuke said. "Oh, my. It's already 9:00. I better take you home."

"Yeah," she admitted. "But anyhow, you're still cute…"

He was obviously blushing. "Let's go now,"

**----------------------------------------**

"Goodnight, thanks for the ride…" Sakura said, waving her hand.

"'Night…"

"See you at school tomorrow!"

She waved her hand last time, and she entered their house.

Sasuke smiled to himself, and he kept on pondering about her words.

Does she really like him or not?

Or maybe she likes her because he's Itachi's little brother?

He's always one step closer to Itachi, Mr. Perfect… all he has was the title "Mr. Popularity".

He sighed as he drove home…

Sakura entered their mansion a bit slowly. She can't help but sigh lovingly, inspiringly and happily. She had never been this happy in her entire life. Not until she met this Uchiha Sasuke, who made her realize things are not bad for her.

At this first time she had an intimate talk with him, she realized that he's not the desperate bastard longing for the title of Mr. Popularity.

Rather, he had these cute attributes for being branded as one.

_Sasuke is sure nice, I know he can be a very good date._ Sakura sighed happily to herself. _I know this is a little absurd, but I like him already…_

Sasuke arrived shortly at their mansion. Itachi was happily waiting for him at the door, holding a can of light drink. He threw it to Sasuke, and he caught it, the great player he is.

"Nice one, bro." Itachi congratulated him. "I knew you'd like her, and I knew you'd been great company tonight."

He still noticed his weary face. "Cheer up kid," he replied, patting his brother's back. "I know what you're worrying about,"

Sasuke abruptly looked at his older brother. "You knew?"

"Why yes," he sad. "I have keen sense about girls falling for me, besides, Neji warned me that this might happen, so he wants me not to show up."

"If you knew it, then you must have just---"

"Calm down, kid. For the sake of your date so she'd be happy, I showed up. And it's another way of me supporting the both of you."

When Itachi smiles like a fool this way, Sasuke can't help but smile too. His brother had been a great help for him since they're little, for he always appreciates him for who he is, and defends him to their parents when he's at fault.

Itachi takes up the beatings Sasuke might receive, and takes responsibility in all of his actions. He's such a good brother to Sasuke. He's almost done everything for him.

"All I want is," Itachi began, "to make my younger brother happy with everything."

"Yes, bro, I am so glad about this blind date." Sasuke smiled with gratitude. "I really owe you not just one,"

"Forget it. it's an elder brother's responsibility to take care and make his younger sibling happy. You can always count on me."

"Thank…you…"

"That's alright, now why don't you change now? It's late already," he said. "I'll be up at my room, and I want you to come over."

"Sure." He paced up, smiling… but inside, he felt hurt. How could he hate his aniki for stealing Sakura's heart? How could he that he's so good to him?

**----------------------------------------**

**Announcement: FOR FILIPINO READERS: I'll be creating a FILIPINO fic entitled: "Kung Bakit Bughaw ang Langit". SasuSaku… PLEASE Wait for its release. TO other readers, wait for the ENGLISH VERSION to be released if the ratings are good. THANKS!**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	5. Nothing Special

**What Matchmaking Could Lead To…**

_Will a guy adored by all women in their campus fall for a geek?_

_Well, that RARELY happens…_

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto. Everyone knows that. However, I own this NEW fic._**

**----------------------------------------**

**So sorry for the L-O-N-G delay. My final exams for THIS year are over, so I am back once more…**

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five: **_Nothing Special_

**----------------------------------------**

Sasuke threw himself to his bed. He cannot accept the fact that his brother is Sakura's type of guy. On the other hand, he admires Itachi more.

"What would I expect, everyone likes aniki." He told himself. "Get a grip, Sasuke. She would not like you."

He lay down staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He cannot get to sleep. Not yet, with that wracking first blind date in his life. It was not the thing he expected. He never showed feelings for someone. He had crushes in the past but this time, he is sure that it's not a crush.

How he wishes that she had a change of heart.

_It's so difficult to fall in love with someone who won't love you._

Even though, Sasuke just can't help but fall in love with her all over again.

Itachi stood by the door of Sasuke's room watching his brother's eccentric reaction. He was thinking if he was to make a move and tell Haruno Sakura directly that he has no interest on her and that he only wants her to be with his younger brother.

However, he has no choice but to stick with Sasuke's decisions. He doesn't want to upset the girl. He doesn't intend to interfere with his love life either. Moreover, he cannot just leave him suffering for the rest of his life.

"Dakedo, what should I do?" he closed the door of his room and went back to his own room.

**----------------------------------------**

Sakura smiled contentedly to herself. She had just met the guy of her dreams. The guy she wished to be with. Thanks to her cousin Neji. Now, she cannot just leave herself look like the old geek she was. This makeover should go on forever; hence, Sasuke's older brother will like her.

She came running to Hyuuga Hinata's room, as excited as she was before going to her blind date.

"Hina-chan!" she almost yelled.

"How did the set-up go?"

"It was awesome. The guy set-up was cool! It was Uchiha Sasuke, my friend… and crush's brother!"

"Wow!" Hinata can't help but blush. _Uchiha Sasuke?_ She thought. _He's one of the cutest guys at Sakura's campus. I have met him before… He's super!_

"Hina-chan?" Sakura obviously saw the blush on her cousin's face. "Hey, girl. Don't tell me Uchiha-kun attracts you too?"

Hinata nodded fervently. "Almost everyone at our school likes him."

"Yes, I know. So you want to meet him?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan, I guess you shouldn't…" she blushed more.

"Oh, c'mon, we're going out on Monday. We'll go at your school to take you with us."

"But---"

"Hmn, I can take care of his fans. I'll have him in a disguise!" Sakura said excitedly.

"That's not it." Hinata said. "He was your date. It will be your second date, and…"

"No, he wouldn't mind of course." Sakura assured her. "And it's not a date. It's just my treat for thanking him when he introduced me to Itachi-san."

Hinata can't believe what she said. "Itachi-san? You mean… the genius of Meiyou International School? The math whiz?"

"Yup. The one and only all-time champion of academics and my… crush!" she was really happy telling it to Hinata.

Alleged cousins, Sakura and Hinata had grown together since they were babies. They have one caretaker, one house, one room until they were 12. Hinata had to go to the United States for her sister Hinabi's medication since she was a very sickly girl. She went back to Tokyo when she was 14. Now, Hinata still lives at the Haruno Mansion. She studies at Kanada Exclusive School for Girls.

Sakura hadn't given much thought of going at Kanada since Uchiha Itachi amazed her. Moreover, as for Hinata she had no other choice but to study at her mother's Alma Mater.

"Okay, so how's 4 PM for our meeting?" Sakura asked. "Is your dismissal time at 4?"

"Yeah, it is." She answered immediately. "I have to look great. This is my chance to meet Uchiha Sasuke. And I don't want him to think negatively about me."

"Of course not! You are on pretty girl, Hina-chan." Sakura said, boosting her cousin's ego. "You'll be fine. He's a gentleman and he knows how to handle pretty girls!"

They both laughed in unison.

**----------------------------------------**

"Good morning, Sasuke, breakfast's ready."

"I'm coming."

Sasuke quickly pulled off his shirt and threw it to the laundry basket. He headed for the bathroom and had a quick shower. Afterwards, he changed to their school uniform. He ran downstairs to their dining hall.

"Sasuke. You're late again." His dad scolded him.

"Gomen nasai, dad."

"Honey, you should not scold on Sasuke-kun like that," his mom said and mildly tapped Sasuke's back. "What do you want, my dear?"

He has always been his mother's favorite though he wasn't aware, and it didn't bother Itachi at all. He sure knows that Sasuke badly needs attention from their busy parents. It's always he who attends school fair with Sasuke, family day programs, and a lot more parent-child events.

Those made the brothers have their closest ties with each other. Itachi just wants to help his brother at all costs and Sasuke will kill anyone who hurts his brother.

The part of Sasuke is intriguing.

Sasuke is not at all a super violent person. He's just overprotective of the ones he cherishes and does everything for them. For example, once, a group of nasty teen-agers from Itachi's school bullied him for a simple science project. Sasuke joined Itachi on their way home and found out about the guys terrorizing his aniki. He quickly gave them one of his strongest punches and scared everyone to death (except Itachi himself of course).

Even though he seems to look more of a problem child, his parents love him as they love Itachi. Their father just seems to be not that showy about his feelings.

Moreover, that was what Sasuke got from his dad.

"Itachi dear, I guess you and your otouto should get going." Their mother said, looking at their grandfather clock. "We will be here early tonight so we can all have dinner together."

"Bye mom," Sasuke kissed her cheek. "And… dad,"

"Bye mom and dad." Itachi said and braced Sasuke with his arms.

"Take care you two,"

"Our children have grown," their dad murmured. "I wonder if they're dating someone…"

Their mother giggled. "I've heard from Itachi that he's beginning to match-make our little Sasuke-kun."

He frowned. "Darn Itachi, he's too young! And why won't he just stop playing cupid and consider himself as a single, young man? He must be the one who finds a girl not a girl for his brother!"

"He's being too selfless," their mother said. "He only wants everything good for Sasuke-kun."

"That is a trait he got from you. However, I swear Itachi will fail in his matchmaking skills now. I know Sasuke is just like me, allergic with women."

"Yeah, right." Their mom smiled at him. "And what type of women do guys like you want?"

**----------------------------------------**

Sasuke stood waiting at the door of Sakura's classroom. He was dismissed 5 minutes earlier for maintaining a good behavior for that day.

The girls at Sakura's class were all yelling. The teacher just can't help but finish the class 2 minutes earlier. Then the girls excitedly got off their seats and tried to hug their dearest Uchiha-kun.

"I told you not to come here!" Sakura yelled at him, as she moves towards the door. Everyone looked at her astonishingly.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura continued. "I guess you were just early,"

"Yeah." He murmured under his breath. "Please get me out of here… immediately before I do something horrible!"

"C'mon!" she quickly pulled his hand and in a jiffy, they were zooming out of the school campus.

A Limo is waiting outside. "Let's use this."

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you we're going to have fun this Monday." She smiled at him and he cannot help but just follow her.

"Oh. Okay…" he agreed.

"Mr. Tsukuji, please take us to Kanada High,"

"Kanada… Kanada Exclusive School?" Sasuke's eye bulged.

"… no way…"

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun!" it was the first time she called him that way, and she's the only girl who called her that nickname except his mom.

"… you're just trying to kill me."

"I am not! A friend won't consider doing that, especially for a cute guy like you!" she giggled afterwards.

"Hey," Sasuke asked "what's with the wig?"

"I guess you know now what I want you to _become_…"

"Waaaaa!" Sasuke yelled…

"NO WAY!"

**----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	6. Surprises

**What Matchmaking Could Lead To…**

_Will a guy adored by all women in their campus fall for a geek?_

_Well, that RARELY happens…_

**----------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto. Everyone knows that. However, I own this NEW fic. I have the right to make pairings and plot twists. So to all those who do not like what's going on, don't continue to read this fic. Understood?_

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six:** _Surprises_

**----------------------------------------**

"No, Sakura! You can't let me do this!" Sasuke yelled like a kid.

Sakura paused, smiling at Sasuke for a moment.

"Do you still want to live?" she asked him, putting on his head the wig. "Or you want to be eaten alive by the girls of Kanada High?"

_None of the above,_ Sasuke would like to say. "Okay. Okay. But why PINK!"

He pointed out to the wig she had just placed on him.

"Because I'll tell them that you are my cousin." Sakura smiled, pointing to her pink hair. "c'mon, there are a few jeans and blouses at the back, change to those first."

"Wha---" Sasuke sighed, looking down the ground. "What a day!" he thought to himself.

He went at the back of the Limo and picked a dark blue blouse and a pair of tight-fit jeans.

"Do you have any slacks here?" he called out to Sakura.

"No, you must not wear slacks!"

"You mean all of these are your clothes?"

"No, I bought some just for this event." She answered, looking at his direction only to find him topless. Sakura blushed instantly.

"H-Hey! Sasuke-kun, better dress up, Kanada's just a few blocks away!" she almost yelled.

"Okay, okay." Sasuke answered back, haughtily putting on the remaining clothes. _Why does this have to happen?_ He shook his head vehemently. _If I want to win her heart against my brother, I have to do this._ He had the thought of Sakura liking Itachi once more.

"Oh well, I have to do this," he had the confidence after wearing the pair of sandals, but then his confidence ran out as soon as he saw the girls of Kanada high.

He glanced at the mirror to see his new look.

"Man, I never looked any better," he flashed a grin, trying to build up some confidence.

"Shall we go now---" Sakura paused, looking astonishingly at the girl-type of Sasuke. He was gorgeous, but it also showed that he's stunning even as a girl. He needs not to put much effort on the way he looks, and suddenly Sakura felt something she never felt before--- such attraction for a person.

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped back on reality. "Eh, Sasuke, you must talk softly as a girl!"

"I cannot, I haven't played gay or girl my entire life," he answered with all honesty. "I'll just have to promise you that I won't speak."

She smiled. "Sasuke-kun, thanks for everything."

"Hai. No problem,"

Sakura looked at him intently, "You won't mind if I call you Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Besides, we're friends now, are we?"

She nodded and gave him a quick hug. "Let's go now!"

"O-Okay," Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and prayed to God that he won't be in danger, so is Sakura.

**----------------------------------------**

"Hinata-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata greeted, walking towards the direction of her cousin, "I see you brought a friend here, what's her name?"

"We have no time for that," Sakura grinned, "Let's go back to our car!"

Not long before that, a group of girls had come to see Sakura.

"It's you, Haruno Sakura..." a blonde girl replied. "long time no see..."

Sakura nodded. "By any chance, have we met before?"

"Feh!" the blonde girl exclaimed. "You have some memory problem my dear, don't tell me you forgot me!"

_Who would want to remember a girl like you? _Sasuke thought.

"Oh sorry, we really have to go." Sakura said, tugging Sasuke and Hinata along with her.

"Sakura-chan? Who is this pretty girl?" Hinata asked. Sakura and Sasuke giggled.

"Jeez, I think I'll look better as a girl!" Sasuke said in his pure masculine voice.

"Really now, Sasuke-kun you're making me jump into conclusions!" Sakura added and they laughed together.

"S-Sasuke---" Hinata suddenly whispered, blushing. "You mean this is---"

"Oh, right! Sasuke-kun, get away with your cross-dressing and meet my beloved cousin!"

"Yeah, I better get changed." He said as he went at the back of the car.

"He's a kind guy, do you think so?" Sakura said. "She cross-dressed so that he'll meet you."

"Right," Hinata still can't believe what's going on. "You did great there, I really thought he was a _she_."

Sakura giggled. "It's fun, anyway."

**----------------------------------------**

"I'm done, where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he came out wearing their school uniform. Hinata had turned into a stone.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her.

She simply nodded.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun this is Hinata-chan, my cousin. She's Neji's sister."

"Right. Nice to meet you,"

"Y-yeah, me too..." she said as she reached out for his hand and shake it.

"I think we'll have some fun now. Let's go to an amusement park!" Sakura said, smiling.

Sasuke smiled too. "Okay." He agreed. "What do you think, Hinata?"

"It's such a... nice idea..." she said softly. Sakura was happy to see her cousin's so glad.

"I'll make sure that the two of them have a time only for themselves..." she thought happily.

After a while, they arrived to a certain amusement park.

"Let's go to the horror house!" Sakura bravely said. "I think it would be nice!"

"Alright, let's go."

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, I think you better go ahead. I'll be right here." Sakura said, letting them come in first.

"Okay." Sasuke said. "Let's go."

"This is your chance, Hinata-chan!" Sakura whispered to her.

She nodded vehemently.

**----------------------------------------**

It was really dark inside when thy entered the horror house. What happened is that they lost each other.

"Jeez, where the heck is Hinata? I can't see a thing!" then a pop-out ghost came to him. He almost shrieked.

"... that was freaky!" he said, calming his nerves.

Then he heard a shriek. He was certain it was Sakura's voice. He followed the voice and found his friend.

"Sakura? You're terrified!"

"Eh? Sasuke-kun, aren't you supposed to be with Hina-chan?" Sakura asked.

"We lost each other due to the darkness. Gomen nasai,"

"It's okay, let's just go together."

"Right."

On the other hand, Hinata was left alone.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" she called out, but no one answered. "Oh gosh, it's scary..."

Then she collided with someone.

"Oops!" a voice exclaimed. A flashlight beamed on her.

"I'm sorry, here, take my hand." It was a boy.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Hinata managed to smile.

The boy was amazed on how she dealt with him, and the way she smiled.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"A while ago, I was not," she said "now, I am."

"Let's go together then, I am alone too." He said, offering his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," She replied.

And so, Sakura's plan was not effective. They end up being stuck with another person.

It will be a long afternoon for the rest of them...

**----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	7. Concealed Feelings

What Matchmaking Could Lead To…

_Will a guy adored by all women in their campus fall for a geek?_

_Well, that RARELY happens…_

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto. Everyone knows that. However, I own this NEW fic. I have the right to make pairings and plot twists. So to all those who do not like what's going on, don't continue to read this fic. Understood?_

----------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: _Concealed Feelings_

----------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke ended up being together. "I guess we better stop the search. It's already evening." Sasuke told her.

"Right, I guess she could go home alone," Sakura said. "Umm, Sasuke-kun, thanks for everything today, I knew I caused you trouble, but you still did it. Thank you."

"That's nothing," he replied. _I'll do everything for you, you know..._

She smiled. "What if we watch the fireworks first?" she asked him. "Don't you have a curfew?"

He shook his head. "No,"

"Good. Come on!" she said cheerfully as she took his hand.

_They say that there is a belief that when two people who are close watch the fireworks together, they will be bound in love forever..._

Sakura suddenly blushed as soon as Sasuke let go of her grip.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," the red tint on her cheeks subsided. "let's pick a great seat there."

"Sure. Hurry up," he said.

Naruto and Hinata on the other hand were just done eating ice cream.

"What do we do next?" Naruto asked. "there are lots of things to do here."

"I love listening to your jokes, you know..." Hinata said shyly.

Naruto scratched his head. "Really? I'm glad that someone appreciates me."

"What do you mean? You're really amusing." She said honestly.

"Because of that, Hinata, you and I are now close friends."

"Shake on that," Hinata answered, smiling shyly.

----------------------------------------

"It has already started," Sasuke murmured, as he eats his popcorn. Sakura can't believe in the mean distance between their faces. She blushed instantly.

_What's going on with me? Am I falling for him? I seem to see Itachi-san in him... is it because they look alike?_

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"You seem bothered. Are you uncomfortable when you're with me?" he asked her worriedly. "if that's the case, then I better---"

"No, you really make me happy." She blurted frankly. She covered her mouth afterwards and she blushed.

Sasuke smiled faintly at her. This made Sakura blush even more.

_Is this what Ino's Sasuke fan club is raving about? His charm and looks... they seem to have gotten me now... oh my god..._

"That's great. I am relieved." Sasuke replied. He turned his black onyx eyes on the skies. "Kirei..."

"Hai... they are..." Sakura replied, looking at Sasuke's innocent face. _So you are..._

The fireworks displayed continued, and as time passes by slowly, Sakura felt the happiest moment of her life. She's never come to knew Sasuke much, and he seems to be the nicest guy that has been with her.

"For a moment, I could say that I now like him." She thought, "but it seems that he only wants me as a friend."

She sadly looked at him once more. As the wind blew his dark hair, she watched carefully and admiringly how he hauled the wisps away his face.

"Ah, I think it's gonna rain." He whispered to her, coming closer. "Don't you think too?"

"H-Hai... it is..." she simply answered.

"I guess we must be off early." He said. "I hate to do this but... we need to go now."

"Okay."

----------------------------------------

Hinata continued laughing. "Oh my! I forgot about my cousin!" she cried. "How am I supposed to go home?"

"I'll take you home, I have my scooter." He grinned. "where's your house?"

"Oh no, thanks, but---"

"Don't be shy, we are now close friends. And friends help out each other, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Let's go!"

"Hai..." she said. "Thanks a lot, Naruto-kun."

"That's better than when you're calling me Uzumaki."

She smiled. "From now on, I'll call you that way."

He smiled back at her. "Nice."

As they passed by the city streets, they felt more comfortable with each other. Naruto was never noticed by anything nor anyone before, and for the first time in his life, he felt someone cares about him.

Hinata can't understand why she feels so nice while she's with Naruto. When she's with the one she likes most, it feels so awkward. Sasuke never seem to notice her, nor even talk to her in the manner Naruto does it.

It just proves that Naruto might be the guy she was looking for...

----------------------------------------

"Thanks for everything again." Sakura said. "Goodnight. Take care."

"You too, go to sleep now." Sasuke reminded her.

"Hai."

Sasuke left the Haruno residence with a happy heart. It seems that little by little, Sakura forgets about his aniki Itachi. He gains her heart little by little, and with a few more moments with her, he could win her heart.

Sasuke is generally a nice person to everyone, except for the girls who rave for his attention. Sakura, however, does not belong in this category. Ever since he was on that school, she never paid attention to him.

Now that Sasuke knew that he has a chance, he's determined that ever.

_Sakura, someday you'll learn to love me._

"I'm home!" he called out.

"Hey, how's it going?" Itachi happily asked. "I could see in your cute face that you're so happy!"

Sasuke blushed. "Stop teasing me, aniki." He replied. "We went to see the fireworks together."

"Sasuke! Do you know the belief?"

He simply nodded. "Talk to ya later, I'll just get dressed."

"Hmn... okay. I guess things are getting better. We really do not know what matchmaking could lead to..."

----------------------------------------

"Thanks for the ride, Naruto-kun!"

"Sure! Anytime!" he said. "By the way, what school are you from?"

"Kanada!" she replied. "You?"

"Wakabayashi." He said. "Thanks for tonight. See you around!"

"Bye-bye!" Hinata bade.

As soon as she entered her room, she found Sakura staring dreamily at the night skies.

"Hi, cousin!" Hinata said. "I'm sorry about a while ago!"

"That's okay..." she said softly.

"Oh my, are you in loved? You seem to be different. What's with that gazing in the skies?"

"You'll never guess what had happened." Sakura said slowly.

"Me too... I think... I don't like Uchiha Sasuke now..." Hinata replied bluntly.

"WHAT?"

"Hai..." she said slowly. "I found someone good."

"Really?" Sakura shook her body. "Wow! You know, I like Sasuke-kun now!"

"Oh I see, that's why you're like that..." Hinata teased her.

"Hehe... I guess he's worth everything. Such a gentleman..." Sakura took her cellphone from her desk.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Sasuke-kun." She said dreamily. "I can't wait to hear his voice..."

Just as when she's about to dial his number, she suddenly refused to do it.

"But what if he refuses me?" she asked Hinata. "He hates absolutely the girls who fell for him. And now... I can't believe it. I'm one of them!"

"Don't you worry! I assure you that he likes you. You must know it first, so try to conceal everything you feel about him first." Hinata advised her.

"You're right." She smiled, and then continued what she intended to do.

Sasuke lazily reached for the mobile phone on his desk. It was ringing so loud that his sleep was destroyed. He was even having a happy dream with Sakura.

"Yes?" he answered as he yawned.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun! Did I disturb your sleep?" Sakura asked concernedly.

"Oh my. I've gone nuts. Even in my consciousness I could hear her voice..."

"Sasuke-kun? Are you still there?"

"O-Oh right. Hi! No, I am just awake."

"I'm so glad. I thought I was disturbing you."

"Why did you call?"

"I... I just want to hear you talk. Your voice is absolutely cute! What if I record this conversation and give the thing to your fans? Sure, I'll collect a lot of money!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't you dare make business out of your friendship with me,"

He said that sentence in his monotone voice, cold and unyielding.

"I was just joking," she said. "hehehe, don't you take it seriously."

"I know," he said happily. "Well, do you think you should sleep now? It's past 10,"

"I don't want to. I want Sasuke-kun to sing a lullaby for me," she said, "pretty please?"

Sasuke cringed. "Come on, I do not sing."

"You could, of course!" she said. _Let's see if you sing, then you absolutely have feelings for me..._

"Oh, okaay... what kind of song? I mean, what title?"

"Really?" Sakura asked. "I want you to sing _First Love _by Hikaru Utada."

"Hey, that's unfair, I thought you wanted a lullaby." Sasuke said.

"This would just be considered a _serenade..._" Sakura whispered.

"S-Serenade? Am I just---"

"Okay, whatever you call it... just sing for me," Sakura said.

"S-Sure..." he said. "please don't laugh at me."

"I promise."

_"Saigo no kisu wa _

_Tabako no flavor ga shita _

_Nigakute setsunai kaori _

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou _

_Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou _

_You are always gonna be my love _

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo _

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashii uta utaeru made _

_Tachidomaru jikan ga _

_Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru _

_Wasuretaku nai koto bakari _

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru _

_Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou _

_You will always be inside my heart _

_Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara _

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too _

_Now and forever you are still the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashii uta utaeru made _

_You are always gonna be my love _

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo _

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Mada kanashii love song _

_Now and forever..." _Sasuke sang.

Sakura stopped talking for a while. She sat frozen, and she still could not believe that he actually did it. her wager worked, and now she has a basis that he actually likes her.

"It's bad isn't it?"

"No!" Sakura said "It was the best. I guess I found the person who could beat me at karaoke..."

Sasuke laughed. "Really? I am flattered."

"I hope you could sing to me again,"

"Sure..."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, sleep tight..."

Sakura knew that there's more to what she sees in Uchiha Sasuke. And from that night on, she'll love him with all her heart.

----------------------------------------

To be continued

つづく。。。


	8. Naruto, The Nuisance

**What Matchmaking Could Lead To…**

**_Will a guy adored by all women in their campus fall for a geek?_**

**_Well, that RARELY happens…_**

**----------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto. Everyone knows that. However, I own this NEW fic. I have the right to make changes. So to all those who do not like what's going on, don't continue to read this fic. Understood?_

**Note:** You might notice that the scenes were so quick. I made this because this fic won't exceed 15-20 chapters. Please bear with me.

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight: **_Naruto, The Nuisance  
_

**----------------------------------------**

Sasuke woke up unusually early today. When he looked at his mobile phone, he has 3 messages waiting for him to read.

_From: Haruno Sakura_

_Message 1: Hey! Ohayou, Sasuke-kun! Are you awake now? I bet you are still sleeping there._

_Message 2: Are you awake now? Please reply..._

_Message 3: Would you come with me on the library later? I have lots of papers to do! Will you help me?_

_End of messages_

Sasuke grinned to himself. "Up to this time, she still thinks of schoolwork. I wonder what time does she wake up..." he thought.

He decided to reply to her messages.

_Hi there, Ohayou! Okay, meet me outside our classroom later. Whoever comes out first should wait, ok?_

He went down to the breakfast table, and saw Itachi already reading the daily newspaper.

"Ohayou, aniki."

"Hi Sasuke! You're up early today! What a miracle." Itachi joked.

"Nah," he replied. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Oh," Itachi said, eating his toast. "They're at Seoul. Business conference,"

"Right..." he muttered. "Toasts and bacon! I love this!"

"Eat up, I'll be going home late so don't forget to bring your key. You may bring my car along too."

He smiled at is brother. "... and then you can take Haruno Sakura home. She'll love that,"

Sasuke blushed at the thought of her smiling face.

"Thanks, aniki..."

"I gotta go, bye!" Itachi hurried up. "Good luck, otouto."

"Hai," he replied. "Take care,"

**----------------------------------------**

Sakura was already at the school when she read Sasuke's message.

"He really wakes up late, I wonder if it has something to do with last night," Sakura thought. She smiled happily.

"Haruno-san, I think you should change the water in the flower vase. Here are some flowers." One of her classmates said.

"Oh right," she said. "I'll do it."

She went to the washroom and filled half of the vase with water. When she came out and returned to her classroom, she saw Sasuke standing in front of their classroom, leaning on the door.

"Ohayou!" Sakura greeted him cheerfully.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-san." He greeted politely, even bowing down.

"Are you assigned in the cleaning in your classroom too? You're up here early!" Sakura said.

"Iie, I just came here to see you early." He smiled.

Sakura blushed. "Aa... I gotta go now, I'm assigned in the cleaning."

Sasuke took the vase she's holding. "Let me help,"

"N-No need!" she insisted.

"Stop resisting. I'll help you anyway," Sasuke said.

"O-okay. Thanks."

He smiled at her cheerfully, and she almost melted at the sight of him.

True to his words, he helped her and her classmates out in cleaning the classroom. Her female classmates were watching Sasuke, the renowned basketball player do menial jobs.

"Kawaii! His cuteness really exceeds the highest level!"

"Yeah! I'm so envious of Sakura-san!"

"Me too! To have a famous friend like Uchiha-kun is really great!"

"Is there anything yet to be done?" Sasuke asked one student.

"Oh, there's nothing. Thanks, Uchiha-kun!" they all bowed down in gratitude.

"That's nothing. Students in the graduating class should constantly help each other, right?" he glanced at Sakura who was smiling at him.

"Hai!"

"Ano... arigatou gozaimasu," Sakura whispered. Sasuke blinked an eye.

"No prob! Ja!"

He left their classroom and the girls sighed.

"I wish he'd stay longer!"

"Hai!!!"

_Oh well, I could just say that he's a very nice person. Always there to lend you a hand when you need it the most._

**----------------------------------------**

"Tada ima..." Sasuke muttered as he entered his classroom.

"Ne, Uchiha-kun, you were assigned for the cleaning today, am I right?" the Iinchou said.

"Nani? I thought it was---"

_Shoot! Masaka! Sou ka! I wake up earlier because of this! Argh!_

"Ne, Iinchou, I heard from the girls of class A that he's cleaned there. Maybe he got inot the wrong classroom!" A female classmate tried to protect her.

"Or should I say... he was there to help Haruno Sakura of class A? I think she's his girlfriend!" A blonde boy said. "Ne, Uchiha-kun?"

"Nani???" Sasuke exclaimed as he blushed furiously. "Ano..."

"Is it true, Uchiha-kun???" Girls came up to him, with hands clasped together.

"Uzumaki! What are you talking about??" Sasuke yelled.

"Ee, I met Haruno-san's cousin Hinata-chan. And she told me you two disappeared in the theme park yesterday... the poor girl, I thought you two were sensible enough." Naruto, the guy from yesterday, said.

"You met her?"

"Hai! And I brought her home." Naruto replied. "So, what did you and Haruno-san do?"

"Uzumaki..." Sasuke said in a low and dangerous voice. "Don't you create a scandal about me..."

"Just kidding guys!" Naruto told the whole class... "I'm just testing his patience on me. No need to worry, Uchiha fans!"

The girls sighed in relief. "We're so glad, Uchiha-kun!"

Sasuke moved towards Naruto. "Next time you do this, I'll surely break your bones."

Naruto gulped. "Take it easy! Yeah, sure... I won't do it again. Gomen nasai." He bowed down.

"Hn," he abruptly went to his seat. _What a nuisance..._

**----------------------------------------**

That break time, Sakura is talking with Sasuke on the school garden.

"So that's who he is," Sakura said. "I think I met him before. He was on the same club as me."

"That crazy fellow," Sasuke muttered. "Anyway, did Hinata talk about him that much?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I think she doesn't want you anymore..."

"Pardon me?"

"Hai. Hinata once liked you, but when Uzumaki-kun came in, she's changed. Now I can only have you for myself, right?"

_I can only have you for myself..._ Sasuke thought, these words ringing on his mind.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ne, Sakura-san?"

"What's wrong? Doushite?"

"Aa... Iie, hai. You can have me." He smirked. "After all, you're my closest buddy around here!"

He tapped her shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Sakura smiled at him. "Really, so then.. you'd help me in cleaning the library?"

"Sasuke is always here for you. Please remember that," he told her. "I'll be cleaning the library with Haruno Sakura-san later!"

"Good!"

"Konnichiwa!" a feisty voice greeted. "Oh, Uchiha-kun, and Haruno-san!"

Sasuke looked at their back.

"Uzumaki..."

"Konnichiwa, Uzumaki-kun." Sakura greeted him. "Ano... thanks for bringing Hinata-chan home last night."

"Don't you worry about it!" he said. "She's a really nice person, much like her pretty cousin..."

Naruto held Sakura's hand gently and in front of Sasuke's flabbergasted face.

"HEY." Sasuke said mild-mannerly. "Don't you touch her."

"And who are you to warn me like that?" Naruto asked. "Say, you like her, right???"

Sasuke blushed. "It's not what you think!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Uzunaki-kun.. ano..." Sakura began, "We're just friends."

_We're just friends... _Sasuke could hear it all over again.

"Sou ka... I could court you, Sakura-san?" Naruto said.

"That's it! You're going to hell, Uzumaki!!!"

"Sasuke-kun, stop it!"

He was to attack the boy when Sakura hugged him from his back.

"Yamete... you'll get into trouble. I don't want that." She said softly. "Please..."

"H-Hai..." and he let Naruto go. "Remember this day, Uzumaki..."

"G-Gomen!" he ran as fast as he could.

"That was close! What were you planning back then! You could have hurt him!"

"Gomen nasai."

"I understand how you're feeling about me."

He blushed. "You mean you---"

"You're such a kind friend, Sasuke-kun. I'll cherish our friendship forever."

_Friendship forever.._ this was again stuck in Sasuke's mind...

_No way. I won't let that happen..._ he said to himself...

**----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	9. Trapped

**What Matchmaking Could Lead To…**

_Will a guy adored by all women in their campus fall for a geek?_

_Well, that RARELY happens…_

**----------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto. Everyone knows that. However, I own this NEW fic. I have the right to make changes. So to all those who do not like what's going on, don't continue to read this fic. Understood?_

**Note:** You might notice that the scenes were so quick. I made this because this fic won't exceed 15-20 chapters. Please bear with me.

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine:** _Trapped_

**----------------------------------------**

Sakura was waiting outside Sasuke's classroom. The first person who came out of the room is Naruto.

"Hi there!" he greeted Sakura. "Ms. Haruno!"

"Uzumaki Naruto." She said. "Hello."

"Waiting for someone? Someone like... Uchiha-kun?" he asked. "He's assigned in cleaning today. You may wait for him inside if you want to,"

"Oh no need. I could wait right here," she said. "Thanks for the offer."

"Okay. I must go now. Hinata-chan might be waiting for me too. Ja ne!" he waved his hand before leaving.

"Bye-bye!" she said. Then Sasuke suddenly appeared.

"Hey," he said. "Waited for so long?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just came here. Let's go?"

"Right." He answered, following her.

Sakura led him into a shortcut to the library. Sasuke was amazed that she knows this kind of way.

"Wow." He simply muttered. "You really know the ins and outs of our school."

"Yup." Sakura said. "Thanks to your brother, this way has been built."

"Really? He did this plan?"

"Yup. It's for him to escape his fan girls." Sakura said. "His fangirls outnumber the capacity of people to pass here. And no one knows this except you and me plus the teachers."

"This is awesome! My brother really has a brilliant mind!"

"Yup."

"Here we are already!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Gomen Kudasai!"

**----------------------------------------**

The librarian was standing on the counter. "Oh, hi! Isn't that Uchiha Itachi?"

Sakura came to her. "No, ma'am. That's Uchiha Sasuke, his younger brother." She said.

"Konnichiwa!" he greeted properly.

"You look like him. That same smile, that handsome smile!" the librarian reminisced. "You'll help me today, right?"

"Right!" the two students answered.

Therefore, they began to clean up the mess in the library. They were restocking the books, replacing the old ones and keeping the good ones. They dusted every corner, wiped out the dirt and in an hour, they've finished the entire library.

"I got to go, guys. I'll just leave you the key." The librarian told them. "Thanks a lot. You've helped me make it through."

"No problem." Sasuke said.

"Take care!" Sakura added. "Let's finish this and we'll go home."

"Okay."

They continued the work left and Sasuke carried the books away. As he was walking out of the library, the lock was accidentally clicked when he passed by the door. Much more to that, the key fell down while he was walking back.

"Alright. We're all set." He said. The door swung close when the wind blew.

"That sure was quick. Now, where's the key?" Sakura asked.

"It's in my pocket---" he was frantically searching through his back pockets. "Not in here?"

"What? Where is it now?" Sakura helped him out by scanning through his pants too.

"I don't know... wait! It must have fell down while I was going back here! It might just be outside." They both looked at the glass door and saw the key lying at the corridor.

"Whew. Safe." They both sighed. "Let's go now!"

When Sakura tried to open the door, she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, and he was the one who pulled the door. However, it's of no avail.

"Oh no..." he began. "Sakura, I think we're..."

"Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled...

**----------------------------------------**

"Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto greeted. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry! I had to run errands for the teachers." She replied.

"Where are we going today?" Naruto asked.

"I think I have a brilliant place in mind." Hinata said and she smiled. "Ikimasho ka?"

"Yup. Ready when you are, my sweet!" he said as he helped Hinata go up his motorcycle.

"Thank you." Hinata said.

"No prob!" he grinned at her. "Shall we?"

"Hai!" Hinata gleefully answered, and the motorcycle engine started. They zoomed across the road...

On the other hand, Sasuke and Sakura were trying to get themselves out of the library.

"I can't push it anymore!"

"You've got to try harder!"

"It won't budge!"

"I'll help you!" Sakura said, and she went to where Sasuke is. "Man, this exit is sure rusty and rigid."

"Yeah. It's of no use. Why do they put these old exits anyway? They should create a new one in case thing like this happen." Sasuke replied. "Gomen ne, Sakura-san."

"No problem! As long as we're together, we could get out of here, right?"

"Yeah." He answered. "We will."

"Now let's try once more! Maybe this time it will budge!"

"Hai!"

**----------------------------------------**

Itachi was drinking tea at a nearby café. He was supposed to see his car that way, because that street is the way to the Haruno residence from their school.

"I wonder what took them so long," he said. "Maybe they still went to a fancy restaurant!"

He grinned in contentment. "My otouto is sure making moves so he can have her."

He continued his tea when his friend Neji came in. "Hey,"

"What's up, dude?"

"Still the same, why are you here anyway?"

"My little brother would pass by here later. He's with your cousin."

"Oh I see," Neji replied. "Still fond of making matches, eh?"

"Yeah. I won't stop until they are married."

"Nah, you can't just barge in your brother's relationships."

"I know. I'll try to be careful. I personally don't want his feelings to be hurt."

"I guess you'd do everything for him, you're overprotective. Why don't you match yourself? You are the one who needs it." Neji teased him. "Huh?"

"No way! I still want to enjoy my life!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Dude, I think your heartbreak with your ex hinders you to love again. That's the reason why you want to protect your brother's feelings, right? You don't want him to experience what you did." Neji said. "I think it's time for you to open your heart again."

"I'll try to consider that." Itachi agreed. "For the meantime, I'll make sure my brother's relationship with your cousin blooms."

"Yeah right, the matchmaker you are!"

_Neji, I think I'm not yet ready to open up my heart to someone. Not until the wound she left me heals..._ Itachi thought...

"What took those teens so long? It's already past nine!" Neji said. "Where are they?"

"In a fancy resto?"

"Those kids must not do that!"

"Relax! They're 18 now! No longer minors!"

"Dude, something might happen between them! You don't want to be an uncle at an early age, do you?" Neji explained.

Itachi suddenly spat out his tea. "Right! Let's find them!"

The two big brothers set out to find their missing siblings...

**----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	10. Itachi's First Love

**What Matchmaking Could Lead To…**

_Will a guy adored by all women in their campus fall for a geek?_

_Well, that RARELY happens…_

**----------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto._

**Announcement: **I'm on my way on creating the SEQUEL for **Once Upon A September**. Watch out for it:)

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten:** _Itachi__'__s First Love_

**----------------------------------------**

"I can't believe this is happening to us!" Sakura exclaimed. "I guess we were just too careless…"

Sasuke was so silent. "What's the matter?" Sakura tried to ask, looking at him.

"I'm thinking of a way how we can get out of here." He said. "So far, I only have one option."

Sakura nodded. "Right. I too must find a way."

She searched her bag for her mobile phone. Unfortunately, it was low in battery. On the other hand, Sasuke left his.

"I can see an exit from here," Sasuke pointed to an air conditioning unit. "If only we could remove it, we could pass through the duct. And then we'll end up outside the library. The only problem is the main gate of the school."

Sakura agreed to what he said. "Let's start working on it then!" she cheerfully said.

"Hai."

**----------------------------------------**

"Her phone is out of reach." Neji said. "I don't know where they might have gone."

Itachi was still waiting for an answer from Sasuke. But then, his answering voicemail replied to him.

"Darn it, where have they gone to?"

"It would be our fault, Itachi." Neji whispered.

"Can you do something?"

"I don't know; it is you who is my sempai. When we first started hanging out, I knew that you had too many experiences. Besides, you're older than me."

"Neji!" Itachi exclaimed. "This is no time for insults!"

"H-Hai…" he said. _What a temperamental guy!_

**----------------------------------------**

Sasuke and Sakura successfully climbed to the vent. After being inside the grueling tunnel, they've reached the end of it. Sakura came out first, and she just fell down the grass. While Sasuke didn't had the time to calculate when he's going to fall for he's in a hurry. _Aniki is sure mad at me now. __H__e can__'__t go out without his car._ He just let himself fall down as well. Unfortunately…

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Watch-out!" Sakura was still below, and he already was going down. Sakura tightly closed her eyes, not wanting to know what's next. _W__ill he land flatly on the ground? __O__h no, my calculations tell me that__…_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke fell, but not in a manner that would hurt him. His weight was like of a feather's, and he fell directly on top of Sakura. It was such an awkward scene. Good thing that he didn't crash her body… and there's a mean distance between them.

At the same time, Neji and Itachi arrives the school grounds. Sakura and Sasuke were still in shock and immobilized. When Neji noticed some shadows on the wall, he was convinced that someone might be there.

"I guess this place was the right one, Itachi." He pointed to the grass area within the library.

"Huh?" Itachi came into the place first, and then…

"What do you---"

The figures in the shadow looked at Itachi surprisingly. In shock, Itachi's jaw dropped to the ground.

"S-Sasuke? Sakura-san?!" Itachi exclaimed. Then Sasuke jumped away Sakura instinctively. Both their blushing faces were not seen though. Neji laughed on the background.

"This was something I was telling you, sempai." He muttered. "Hi guys! So how's staying late near the library? What kind of knowledge have you two learned so far? Is it… human anatomy?" he teased them.

Sasuke stood up. "That's not what you think it is!"

Itachi rubbed his temples. "Now will you please explain it to us clearly?" he said calmly, trying not to lose his cool.

Sakura stood up this time. "Itachi-san, we were locked up in the library. We didn't know what else to do, so we used the vent and we…" she was so nervous and fumbling on her words. "We… accidenta---"

Itachi's eyes suddenly were fixed on her. He noticed that something was unusual with the way he looks at her. His eyes looked at her with such tenderness.

Something he never did to any woman, except their mother.

_What__'__s__…__ going on with me?_ He thought. _Why do __I__ think that she__'__s actually__…__ that someone__…_

"Aniki! Gomen nasai!" he snapped back to reality through Sasuke's apology. "I'm sorry if we worried you. Sorry if---"

Itachi scratched the back of his head. "You kids. Stay out of trouble, eh? Let's go home now."

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke said anything. They followed their elder brothers and went straight home.

**----------------------------------------**

When Sakura arrived their house, Hinata was still awake. She was anxiously standing by the door. As soon as she got a glimpse of her, she ran and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been? I was trying to reach you!"

Neji chuckled. "It was something extraordinary that happened. My, Hinata. You must've seen Sakura and Uchi---" Sakura nudged Neji with her elbow. "Oww! That hurt!" he mumbled.

"Shall we go upstairs now, Hina-chan? I think it's late now. Sorry to keep you worried." Sakura said as she held Hinata's hand and led her to the stairs. She glanced back at Neji and glared at him. Neji nodded vehemently. He knows what she means, and he's scared when she's angry…

At Sasuke's, they are still on the road home. His brother seems to be unusually quiet, not asking about his day and all. Sasuke just remained silent as well.

When they arrived home, Itachi just muttered a "Good night" to him and went straight to his room. Sasuke did the same, and got a hold of his mobile phone. He then called Sakura.

**----------------------------------------**

Itachi opened his drawer and took out a box. It was filled with dried lilies. Suddenly, he remembered someone he tried to eliminate in his memories…

_/FLASHBACK/_

_"__Welcome to __Meiyou International School__, Uchiha Itachi-kun! __Y__ou know what, your father used to be the best athlete around here! __A__nd __I__ bet, you are also good at sports! Would you join the team?__"_

_Itachi__'__s flustered. __H__e__'__s yet again hidden within his father__'__s shadow as a pro athlete. __W__hat can he do? __H__e is only good at studies, but average at sports. __H__ow could he possibly get out of his father__'__s shadow?_

_He simply plastered a smile on the headmaster. __"__I__'__m glad to have studied at dad__'__s school. __T__hanks for your welcome, sir.__"_

_After that, he looked around. __W__henever he passed by, girls would blush and look at him. __H__e would simply give out his gorgeous smile on them. __T__hat happens almost __every day__, and he began to get used to it. _

_O__nly one girl __never took notice of his charms. __T__his girl is usually found outside the big group, and is always alone. __E__veryday, she __would__ be escorted by a number of ladies when going to school and leaving._

_S__he__'__s the first girl he__'__s been fond of, and he becomes happy by just looking at her angelic face. __T__o him, she__'__s like a delicate flower no one dared to touch._

_Gathering__ his courage, he approached her. __S__he was reading a book while seated on the bench of the school garden._

_"__What is that book you__'__re reading?__"_

_The girl was surprised, and she looked at him with her eyes popped out. __S__he breathed heavily, and started to lose balance. __I__n a split-second, she fainted in front of Itachi__…_

_"__Hey! Hey!__"__ Itachi hurriedly carried her and brought her to the clinic._

_As soon as she woke up, she saw his worried face. "__Uchiha Itachi?__"_

_"__Yeah,__"__ he replied. __"__You know me, but __I__don't__ even know your name. __What's__ your name?__"_

_"__Fuyuno Sayuri.__"__S__he muttered softly while blushing. __T__his just lured Itachi to her._

_"__How do you feel?__"_

_She suddenly got up the bed. __"__I__'__m good!__"__ she answered cheerfully. __"__I guess __I__ just fainted because of a young handsome man__'__s presence__…"_

_Itachi laughed. __"__Really? That__'__s flattering!__"_

_Sayuri smiled at him. __"__You must get used to it. __S__omeday, __I__ won__'__t be around to flatter you, but a lot of frenz__ied__ girls wanting to be near you.__"_

_From then on, Itachi knew that she was the woman he's been waiting for. His first love. _

Itachi sighed. "Sayuri… how I miss you…"

**----------------------------------------**

"Hai?"

"Gomen!" Sasuke was on the other line.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Don't… mind it! It was an accident, ne?"

"Hai… it is." All the nervousness he felt vanished. "Did you get hurt somewhere?"

She smiled with the thought of his concern for her. "Iie, I am good!" she said cheerfully.

Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad. I'm really, really glad…"

"So then, we better see each other tomorrow at school." Sakura told him. "And then, let's go out together with Hinata-chan and Uzumaki-kun."

Sasuke groaned in annoyance. "Uzumaki? Why with him? It's better off with Hinata-san alone."

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, he's a good person. And he's interested with Hinata-chan."

Sasuke sighed. "Good. That's all I wanted to hear. Well then, I agree."

"E?"

Sasuke blushed. "F-Forget it. Oyasumi nasai!"

Sakura was confused. "Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun…"

The mobile phone was closed. Sasuke stretched out his arms sleepily, and went to bed. _Tomorrow will be a long day__…_ he said.

**----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	11. The Protégé

**What Matchmaking Could Lead To…**

_Will a guy adored by all women in their campus fall for a geek?_

_Well, that RARELY happens…_

**----------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto. _

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven:** _The __Protégé_

**----------------------------------------**

"Yo," Sasuke greeted Naruto and Hinata. Beside him is Sakura. She's smiling happily.

"This would be my first double date!" she giggled. Hinata blushed, and the boys just scratched the back of their heads.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, let's go!" Naruto's ever-cheerful voice said. He grinned at Sasuke. "Uchiha, I heard the school's varsity team would go to a basketball training camp this year and they're convincing you to come. Why don't you agree?"

Sakura cast a worried glance on him. "Is that right, Sasuke? You were invited by the team to train with them?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's the 5th month they've insisting on this. I hope they don't tell my folks about it."

Sakura sighed. _I guess if he goes, then __I…__I__ won__'__t have him with me__…_

"Does that mean your parents don't know how good you are at the sport?" Hinata asked.

He shrugged. "They care less about me anyway. Aniki's always been ahead of me, and I'm always lurking behind his shadow. No matter what I do, I can't stand out."

"Don't say that!" Sakura exclaimed. "We all know that you and Itachi-san are born differently, though you are family."

Naruto and Hinata agreed. "It may seem like it; but, don't you even think that your aniki still has flaws? For example, he's not good in basketball. How about that?" Naruto said.

Sasuke thought for a while. "Hmn, nope. Aniki's the best. I simply look up to him."

"You don't feel jealous or anything?"

"Sometimes, I honestly do. Especially when dad praises him, and tells me that I should be like he is." Sasuke answered. "But whatever happens, we're brothers and we're on supporting each other at all costs."

Hinata smiled. "Uchiha Sasuke-san is really kind," she said. "Ne, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed. "Aa…" she can't speak for she's flushed. But she regained confidence. "Yes! My dear Sasuke-kun is really kind and a handsome boy too! Hahahaha!" she grabbed Sasuke's arm and laughed.

_Dakedo, __I__ feel extremely sad when __I__ can see you mumbling things to us like this. __I__ know you__'__re hurting inside._

**----------------------------------------**

"Itachi dear?"

Mikoto knocked on his door. He still wasn't answering.

"Don't you have school today?"

Itachi could hear his mother's worried voice. All his life, he's devoted to study, to be scholarly as the rest of the Uchihas. True to what he was led to believe, he became the best scholar of their clan. However, it didn't matter to him. Because of his studies, he lost the girl he loved.

It's been a matter of years since he lost affection for women besides their mother, and since that incident, he swore not to be affected by women: for losing the woman you love makes you concentrate on your studies more. You won't be swayed, and you'll achieve what you want most.

Before he met her, all he wanted was acceptance. To be recognized. Once he became a so-called genius, he gained attention. He never knew what love is, nor did he care for it at all. He vied his father's attention, he got it, and then he fell in love. His studies declined, he struggled again… but he lost her. He felt sorry for himself, decided to go on without love, having temporarily arranged relationships with several girls of his age.

When he saw his brother--- the deviant Sasuke--- having his way of life on his own, he felt envious. Still, he acted as he was supposed to: the admirable Itachi everyone loves.

"What is the real me, then? Am I always the pride of the clan? I'm sick of this thing. My father's frustrations are vested on me. What he did or he didn't achieve, it's still on me…" Itachi said to himself.

It took a while after his deliberation lasted. "Mom?"

She's still there, waiting for him to finally talk. "I'm here, son." She said with her kind expression. "Is there anything wrong?"

He finally opened the door and hugged his mother. "I'm sorry mom," he muttered. "I shouldn't have made you worry."

Her smile was something precious to him. He could not afford to see his mother hurt. Although he has this loathe for his clan, he never showed it to her.

She's fragile, like a thin glass that's easily broken when not handled with utmost care.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Mikoto asked blatantly. "I know you well, Itachi."

He smiled a bit, but then he shook his head. "With that, you also know I keep some things to myself."

Mikoto laughed. "I sure do. Come, let's eat together. Your otouto had left, and he told me he's going out with his friends. Isn't it surprising? Now, he has his friends."

"Your brother never made anyone his friend. It's a miracle, right? Is this what matchmaking could lead to?" Fugaku, their father, suddenly entered the scene.

"Dad."

"You better think of the future, Itachi. I know how well determined you are to your goals. You match make your brother, we know that well. How about yourself?"

"I'd do the rest my way. I don't need to have your opinion. Excuse me." He simply replied, still with the coldness. When his brother's around, he tries not to show it. Mikoto knew this, but she never spoke a word about it. Their family is in a state of odds, but Sasuke has the least knowledge about it…

**----------------------------------------**

The girls' laughter filled the air. Sasuke tried not to laugh as loud as them, but it seems Naruto's corny jokes and stories about their school's faculty are seriously funny.

"And then it went like this. The test of courage ended up with Sir Iruka and Sir Kakashi spending the night together, finding for someone who isn't really lost! Then they heard rustling in the bushes, and Sir Iruka thought it was a bear. He cuddled to Sir Kakashi, and it was funny since it's just Sir Asuma at all! He was with an instamatic and then 'click'! Their embarrassment photo was then developed. From then on, Sir Kakashi cannot pick on Sir Asuma!"

Sasuke snickered. "Was that blackmailing?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah!"

"I wish I was at your school," Hinata began. "You're school is so interesting!"

Sakura smiled at her. "Don't worry. We're heading for college! Let's all try our best to be at the same University!"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "I'm applying at Tokyo U." Sasuke said. "This time, I want to be like aniki. I'm hell bent in entering that school. I'll give it my best shot."

"Me too! Tokyo U shall be my school!" Sakura said. "Since my Sasuke-kun's planning to go there, I should follow him! He might cheat on me! Haha!"

Sasuke blushed. "What was that for? I know you can study there through your own decisions. Besides, you're so smart."

Naruto and Hinata laughed. "Hey, Sakura-san, aren't you over-possessive with your Sasuke? And that pretense relationship of yours, when will it actually be terminated?"

The two of them were suddenly quiet. It's been a while since they've talked about it with each other on phone. They need each other so they could coexist. Sakura being bullied and Sasuke chased after, they make a good pair. When one is not bullied, while the other one seems to have a girlfriend, no one will pester them.

_I never thought about it as pretense at all__…_ Sasuke thought. _From the beginning, __I__ planned to take her heart away from aniki._

Sakura smiled. "As long as he needs me, I'll be his loyal girlfriend!" she declared. "Ne?"

He nodded shyly. "I shall be loyal to you as well…" _A__nd __I__ mean it._

"Why don't you two guys just keep it as a truth?" Hinata suggested. "In that way, you won't look like a couple of convenience."

Sakura sighed. "T-That's how it really looks like… ne?" she glanced at Sasuke. Inner Sakura: "I'm so upset! Soooo upset!"

(Inner Sakura does not appear that much in this fan fiction.)

"It would be nice if it were true." He just muttered.

"Eeeeeee?!" the three of them shouted.

Sasuke blushed. "Wha---"

Inner Sakura: "Hell Yeah!" she thought. _Sasuke, the most sought after heartthrob likes me?!_

"J-Just kidding?" he broke out.

Sakura's jaw-dropped. _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

"Hahaha!" Hinata and Naruto laughed. "You two are peculiar about expressing what you really feel about each other!"

They both looked at each other and flinched.

_Hell, this is getting complicated. I__ guess __I__ need time to release all these tensions. __I'__m going to the training camp._ Sasuke thought.

"Guys…" he began. "I've decided. I'll be on the training camp."

They were all shocked to hear that.

**----------------------------------------**

"What's wrong with your son?" Fugaku asked Mikoto. She was silent. She cannot understand him too. He's grown into a genius, and he's pretty special--- especially in conveying his true feelings.

Suddenly, their phone rang.

"Hai, Uchiha residence."

"Can we speak to Mr. Uchiha Fugaku? This is Meisho High's guidance office."

Mikoto trembled. _I wonder what Sasuke had done? Oh my poor son._

"Dad, a phone call for you from Sasuke's school."

Fugaku instinctively got a hold of the telephone and answered coolly. "Yes, Uchiha Fugaku speaking…"

"Sir Uchiha! This is Hatake Kakashi of Meisho, remember?"

"Oh, yes, Kakashi! How's my son doing?"

"Well you see, we have a bit of a problem about him, I'm afraid this has been going on for months…" he said.

_That boy!_ "What is it, tell me…"

"He… He continuously declines to join the varsity for basketball though it's obvious that he has this inner talent. This time, we want to have your personal decision. He always tells me it will be a hindrance for his studies and…"

Fugaku smirked. "That boy… what was he thinking?"

"I was just wondering why an ace player father hinders his own son: the protégé of his skills." Kakashi continued.

"Of course I don't mind!" Fugaku is feeling sheer happiness and pride. "That child--- I know that he's just obsessed on becoming his brother. But still, he hadn't talked about this either."

"Maybe you should talk it over. Let us know your family's decision on Monday."

"Hai. Thank you for that information." Fugaku hung up. He saw Mikoto's worried face.

"What has Sasuke done? I know that he's not a bad son!" she instinctively protected him.

Fugaku laughed out suddenly. "My, Mikoto. You sure treat him like a baby. Don't worry, I believe that too."

"What was it, then?"

Fugaku chuckled. "It seems now that I've finally known my protégé. All this time, I thought it was him."

Mikoto was confused. "What?"

"Sasuke, I'm proud of you. That's my boy!" he exclaimed, and then he was foolishly grinning to himself, which left Mikoto sweat-dropped…

**----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


End file.
